


Family

by traptrixnepenthes



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traptrixnepenthes/pseuds/traptrixnepenthes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a kariya centric fic. look at that look at the title i'm sure you can figure out what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“It’s Kira Masaki now, actually.”

He hadn’t wanted to announce it, even though it’d have to come out sometime, and his teammates all stared at him curiously. Coach Endou didn’t look even mildly surprised, and that was almost as embarrassing as all of the eyes he had on him—Masaki wasn’t used to this much attention, and he looked away from everyone. “I-it’s just because some stuff happened in my family, okay? You don’t need to think about it too hard.” 

No one said anything and it just got more and more uncomfortable, Masaki’s gaze slowly dropping lower and lower until he was looking straight at his shoes and scuffing the ground with his heel. It was Coach that saved him from further embarrassing himself, when he said, “Well then, everyone, I expect you all to treat Kira the same way regardless, so let’s get to practice!”

Everyone dispersed and Masaki exhaled, smushing his hands against his face. With any luck, his new parents had already gone through all the red tape with the school administration so he wouldn’t have to do that again in class, but considering how absentminded Hiroto was without his newly-wedded husband, anything was possible. As he agonized over the possibilities, someone put a hand on his shoulder and he almost shrieked—he looked up and it was just his coach. “You need to practice too, Kira.”

“R-right, sorry.” And with that he was on the field with everyone else, shoving the thoughts of his new home situation away.

\--

After school, he had to wait at the back gate—right alongside the posh rich kids and the club teachers going home for the day. Technically he was one of those posh rich kids now too, but that didn’t matter. He plopped down in an empty parking spot, peeking out at the street every so often to make sure he didn’t miss the bright red convertible that he’d be taking to and from school from now on, and almost didn’t notice when Kirino walked up next to him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for my parents, same as you. I’ve never seen you back here before, though. Does this have to do with your family stuff too?” Masaki noted really clearly that the pink-haired boy didn’t sit down next to him, and that was fine. He didn’t need Kirino’s crummy acceptance anyways.

“Yeah, but I don’t think they know when practice ends because they’re hella late.” Masaki peeked out at the street again, but still no obnoxious red convertible. “I didn’t think you were one of the rich kids, though.”

“I’m not. My moms just don’t think it’s safe for me to walk home, so I wait for them here and walk with them.”

“Moms, plural? Is that why you wear your hair long? Do you dye it that color, too?”

“I do not!” Kirino’s objection was sharper than Masaki had anticipated, and he detected that it was probably a sore spot. “It’s naturally this color, and I wear it long because of my—my hero. What, did you dye your hair teal so you could pretend to look cool?”

“Did not! Who’s your hero? Is it a model or something?”

“It’s Kazemaru Ichirouta! From Inazuma Japan, you know. The defender.” Kirino was looking everywhere except at Masaki, and the boy raised an eyebrow. “Him and Coach Endou are friends, you know.”

“Yeah, and we’ve been introduced to…how many players from that team, now? And Kazemaru’s not on the list. Sucks for you.”

“Shut up!” Maybe it was just the setting sun, but it looked like Kirino was blushing, just a little. What a weirdo.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Kirino started talking again. “So why are you waiting back here? You’ve never been here before, if I’m remembering right.”

“I’ve become one of the rich kids.  Y’know how my last name is Kira now? It’s the same as Kira Hiroto’s, head of the Kira Financial Group. Guess why.”

Kirino looked him straight in the eyes and said, “You’re lying.”

“I’m not!” Masaki smirked, knowing that’d make Kirino even less likely to believe him. “He married his secretary and adopted me and now we’re a happy, loving family.”

“Why would anyone want to have _you_ as a kid?” Masaki bristled at Kirino’s words, but he knew that it was meant as a joke. Kirino wasn’t that mean. He just looked out towards the road again, filling his head with thoughts of all the times Hiroto and Ryuuji had told him they wanted him. He mimicked the joking tone when he next spoke.

“Asshole.”

“Jerk.”

Just then, there was a screech of tires and the car he’d been waiting for squealed into the parking lot, and Masaki would have given absolutely anything for the look on Kirino’s face when the second-year saw exactly who Masaki had said would be picking him up in that ridiculous car. “Masaki! Sorry we’re late, there was too much traffic!”

He ran over to the car and then turned and stuck his tongue out at Kirino. Told you so.

\--

Masaki’s bedroom had more people in it right now than he was comfortable with—all three of them were piled in there. It was a big enough room, just like every single other room in the absolutely gigantic house, with its big front garden and high iron fences surrounding it, but it still managed to feel claustrophobic in there. They’d had ‘family meetings’ like this before, back before Hiroto and Ryuuji had gotten married and before Masaki had been an _official_ part of their family, but this was the first one they’d had since all the paperwork was done and over with. So, about a week since then, really.

“Masaki, Ryuuji and I are going to be going on a business trip. Do you know what’s going to happen next?”

Masaki blinked. This was something that happened regularly even before now, and the fact that Hiroto was asking him that was mildly concerning. “I go to Sun Garden for however long, right?”

Hiroto glanced up at his husband, and that made Masaki’s lips twitch down into a frown. “Not this time. Hitomiko doesn’t want kids that aren’t part of her charges staying there.”

“So, with Nagumo, or Suzuno, or Yagami? But definitely not Saginuma, right?”

“Suzuno’s busy with his modeling job, and Nagumo is…Nagumo, and, well…no, you’re not going to be staying with any of them. I’ve arranged for one of my other friends to look after you while we’re gone.” Hiroto smiled and Masaki’s frown deepened. “Don’t worry, you’ve met him before. It’s Kazemaru, and I think the person he’s dating will be in too. I thought it’d be a good idea for you to stay here in this house, instead of moving around a lot, so they’re going to be staying here. Okay?”

Masaki didn’t meet Hiroto’s eyes. “Can’t I come with you?” It was uncomfortable feeling like this, vulnerable and alone, even with the people he trusted the most. It had been different whenever they’d had talks like this without them being an official family, and it was _because_ they hadn’t been an official family. He knew it was baseless, but he didn’t want people he trusted enough to be family leaving him all alone again.

“Not this time.” Ryuuji was speaking now, but Masaki didn’t lift his eyes to him. The green-haired man’s voice was gentle, and it occurred to Masaki that both of them had been orphans too—they probably understood exactly what he was feeling. That didn’t make it any better, though. “You have matches coming up soon, and we figured that was more important than coming with us. We’ll only be gone for a little over a week, so don’t worry too much, alright?”

“Whatever.”

He slumped over to his bed and fell on it, and taking the cue as they should have, his parents left the room. One of them turned out the lights—it was late, after all—and Hiroto said, “Goodnight. We love you.”

Masaki didn’t respond, and his door clicked shut.

\--

A few days after that exchange, Masaki awoke not to one of the many alarms he had set up, but to someone shaking him. Bleary-eyed, he peered up at who it was in the weak light, and saw long hair. That could only be one person, right?

“Dad?”

“Nope. Come on, it’s time to get up.” What did he mean, nope. What did he mean, time to get up? Masaki turned his head to look at the clock by his bed—it read 5:05 am.

“It’s not even six yet, why th’ hell are you—” He blinked up at who had woke him up, and slowly came to the realization that no, Ryuuji’s hair was not blue, and didn’t cover half his face when it was down. “Kazemaru?”

“Congrats. Now come on, it’s time to get up and get ready. You don’t want to be late for morning practice, do you?”

“It’s too early for this. I’m going back to sleep.” Masaki dragged the blankets over his head and, just as quickly, they were ripped off. “What the _hell_ are you—”

Kazemaru dropped the blankets on the floor and crossed his arms. “Sure, you could get up later, and be late for practice _and_ school. We’re not driving you there like Hiroto would.”

Masaki sat up and glared sleepily at the man who was in charge of him for the next ten days. He was already dressed and had pulled his hair up and everything—Masaki’s dad only did that just before leaving, preferring to laze around in pajama pants and nothing else, long hair all over everything, even when he was doing work. Hiroto only got clothed in actually presentable clothing when Ryuuji pestered him about it, and so this was strange and confusing. He almost asked Kazemaru why he was wearing things, but his brain managed to work faster than his mouth and he didn’t. Instead, he struggled to remember the last thing that had been said. “You’re not?”

“No transportation.” Kazemaru had a smug grin plastered on his face, and Masaki got the distinct feeling that this was going to be a common occurrence over the next week. “You better wake up fast, get dressed fast, and eat fast, because we’re going to be running to school.”

\--

Masaki collapsed on the field a minute before practice was scheduled to start, breathing hard, legs aching. There was no possible way he was going to be able to do that to and from school every single day until his parents came back home. No amount of being told to pace himself or whatever else had gotten shouted at him could make it a thing that’d be happening. So there he lay, convinced he was in the process of succumbing to the sweet embrace of death at the tender age of thirteen, until he heard a familiar voice say his name.

All thoughts of dying were gone and he rolled over, still keeping himself firmly planted on the ground, and saw Kirino standing over him, not even looking mildly surprised. “What do you want?”

“Why are you laying here? Practice hasn’t even started yet.”

Masaki groaned and rolled back over. “I’ve done enough exercise to last me a week, okay. Let me just lay here and contemplate my life.”

“What, your life as the pampered kid of famous parents?”

“They’re not even here right now! They’re off on some business trip somewhere leaving me with—actually, you know what, let’s trade who’re taking care of us. I’ll take your moms and you can take Kazemaru Ichirouta and his blond boytoy boyfriend that like waking kids up at ass o’clock in the morning and forcing them to run all the goddamn way to school ‘cause that’s the only kind of transportation they seem capable of understanding!” The angry stream of words came out before he could stop them and even as they poured out, he cursed himself for being this open with Kirino. “You can take your crush on Speedy McGee and run with him all you like, ‘cause I’m not going to. I quit!”

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Even with his face planted in the dirt, Masaki rolled his eyes. Kirino wouldn’t see it, of course, but that didn’t matter. “Besides, now you’re telling me that Kazemaru’s taking care of you? Why would that happen?”

“I told you already, pay attention! Mom said that none of the other people I’d stay with when stuff like this happened before could take me ‘cause they’re all busy and so now I’m stuck with this lovey-dovey set of…ugh, whatever!”

"Wait, don’t you have two dads?"

"Yeah, I started calling Hiroto that to piss him off but it didn’t work and now I’m stuck that way. Besides, it’d be more confusing to call them both dad." Masaki rolled over again, looking up at the older boy. "Why do you even care? I’m not here to tell you my whole life story."

"You were the one who started telling me everything, it’s not like I  _wanted_ to know all of this.” Kirino crossed his arms and it reminded Masaki all too much of who’d woken him up that morning. “So…Kazemaru’s dating someone?”

"Miyasaka Ryou. Not that that matters, take pity on me for running however far to school."

"No."

Masaki groaned and shoved himself into a sitting position. He might as well pretend to be presentable, even if it was just around Kirino, but right as he thought that everyone else from the team came on the field. Coach Endou saw him and walKed over to him and said, “Kira, you need to get changed and ready too.”

Masaki smiled as sweetly as he could, and he saw Kirino roll his eyes. “Yes, Coach! I’m looking forward to today’s practice!”

\--

That evening after practice, Masaki had to wait by the front gate for Kazemaru and Miyasaka. It was just until he knew the route to and from school that they’d be going home with him, and then he'd be on his own trying to get himself from point A to point B on his own before dinnertime. It was a little disappointing that he wouldn't be able to talk with Kirino at the back gate anymore, even if it was mostly just playful insults and mocking each other for silly things.

The pair got there on time better than his parents, which wasn't saying much. Masaki grumbled anyways at them for being a few minutes late, and Miyasaka just grinned. "Sorry, we ran as fast as we could."

"Stop rubbing it in that I'm not as fast as you, jeez!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled as he walked with them, between them like he would when he went out places with Hiroto and Ryuuji. He wouldn't tell them why he'd shoved himself between them, since it was a childish excuse and he wasn't a kid anymore, but he had a feeling they knew why anyways, since they let him stay there. “What’s for dinner?”

Kazemaru glanced at Miyasaka, and Miyasaka shrugged, his long blond hair tumbling down his back, and he swiped it over his shoulder again, keeping it in front. “We’ll pick something up on the way home.”

After a quick pitstop at a nearby fast food restaurant, they continued walking home—Masaki had assumed they’d be running again, but Miyasaka has started getting sleepy enough that Kazemaru broke their formation so that he could help him stay vertical. As soon as they got home, the blond man collapsed onto the closest soft spot, asleep as soon as he hit couch cushions, and Kazemaru pulled a blanket over him.

“What’s with him?”

Kazemaru glanced up, as if only just realizing that this would seem strange to someone that wasn’t them, and smiled. “Ryou’s never been able to stay awake past dark as long as I’ve known him. He wakes up right as the sun starts coming up, and falls asleep as it finishes setting. It’s an absolute pain in the winter.”

Masaki sat himself down in his favorite chair, the big, heavy green armchair that you could curl up in without fear of falling out the sides, and stared at the sleeping man. “He wasn’t in Inazuma Japan, was he?”

“Ryou’s never played soccer in his life, and he’s probably pretty happy about that. We used to run track together, until fate dragged me into soccer, and now we’re here.” Kazemaru smiled fondly at Miyasaka, and Masaki looked away. The moment dragged on for a few seconds too long, and then the blue-haired man looked up again and said, “Anyways, don’t you have homework you need to be doing?”

Masaki glanced at his schoolbag, thinking about his math handouts and reading assignment. “Nope.”

“Right. If you need help with it, just ask me.” Kazemaru had an amused grin on his face, like someone who’d done the exact same thing when he was in junior high.

\--

As it turned out, Kazemaru and Miyasaka’s parenting (was that even the right word for it, since they were technically just stand-ins?) was a lot more lax than Ryuuji and Hiroto’s. For example, there was no set time for lights out, as long as Masaki understood that he’d be waking up at five in the morning every day except the weekend, and they didn’t chastise him for swearing like Ryuuji did. The early mornings were still rough, but after a few days of it he got used to it, doing his best to keep up with the pair on his way to school every morning, and he didn’t faceplant himself into the field anymore when he got there.

At night when he got home, Miyasaka would be passed out on the couch, and Kazemaru would be sitting in the other big chair, reading one of the tacky romance novels that Ryuuji pretended he didn’t collect, his hair always covering his left eye no matter what. Part of him wanted to ask why, but another part told him it’d be a bad idea, so he never did, and after the easily avoidable questions about how his day went, Masaki would go to his room, do as much of his homework as he could before getting too bored, see if he had any texts from his parents he could reply to without confessing how much he missed them, and then he’d go to sleep.

It was a comfortable routine that they’d fallen into, and the days passed quickly, until it was the weekend and he was roused by the shrill sound of his alarm, rather than getting shaken awake. Masaki sat up, confused, and after shutting off the alarm he wandered out to try and figure out why he wasn’t getting yet another too-damn-early wakeup call.

He stumbled into the kitchen and saw Miyasaka—just him, Kazemaru nowhere in sight—looking through cupboards for something. When he noticed Masaki, he stood up and smiled, and the teal-haired boy realized very suddenly that he’d never had an actual conversation with Kazemaru’s boyfriend before. The concept made him nervous, and he considered slipping away before any words could be exchanged, but Miyasaka ruined that by asking him, “What do you want for breakfast?”

Masaki stood there and didn’t answer for a few moments, until Miyasaka tilted his head and his hair swept off his shoulders again and, just like he always did, it got pulled back to the front. “Pancakes. Where’s Kazemaru?”

“He’s still asleep. Where’s pancake mix?”

After helping Miyasaka find the ingredients, Masaki sat down at the table and watched him make breakfast. “Kazemaru’s asleep? You mean he actually sleeps like a normal person and doesn’t wake up just for the sole purpose of annoying me every morning?”

Miyasaka laughed, and shook his head, somehow managing to do it without disrupting how he had his hair arranged. “He only wakes up that early because I wake him up. If I don’t, and I’m not planning on it, he’ll sleep until noon.”

“What, so you’re both weird sleepers?”

“You could say that!” Miyasaka flashed a grin over his shoulder at Masaki, and then returned to his cooking. “Really, though, he might wake up anyways, once he smells food. He’s pretty much just an overgrown child who only cares about soccer and running, and sometimes other things if he has the time for it.”

“Like you?”

“Like me!” Miyasaka flipped a big pancake onto a plate that was only slightly larger than the pancake itself, and handed it to Masaki. “Here’s your first one, tell me if you want more.”

The boy snarfed down his pancake and gulped down a glass of milk in record time, and Miyasaka asked, “What’s the rush?”

Masaki stared at his empty plate and said, “I thought I’d go for a morning run.”

\--

Soon enough, the ten days were over, and Hiroto and Ryuuji were back and Kazemaru and Miyasaka were gone. Even though Masaki had already told them all about everything that happened while they were away, once the other two were out the door the floodgates opened and he told them everything all over again, this time with articulate hand gestures and snippy ‘a _hem_ ’s from Ryuuji whenever a curse word worked its way into his monologue. When it was over, Hiroto applauded, Ryuuji smacked the back of his head for being sarcastic, and Masaki did something he hadn’t thought he’d do for anyone, even people he cared for as much as his parents.

He hugged both of them and said, “I missed you.”


End file.
